Otros tiempos, mismas vidas
by ZurimaruNL07
Summary: ¿Como se podra derrotar a ese demonio que daño a su familia?¿por qué ella? No sabía como sentirse, ser capas de derrotar, a un mostruo sin escrupulo ¿como lograr hacerlo? Ahora era un mundo distinto para ella y en ese mundo cumplir su destino...(AU). Espero que le guste, coste que es el primer fic. Disfrutenlo


Titulo: Otros tiempos, mismas almas

Prólogo

¿Porque?¿Porque siempre tiene que haber guerras sin sentido?¿Porque el sufrimiento? Ella se hacía esas preguntas, ¿Porque a ella? Esa pregunta e la hacia desde que comenzó el viaje a la edad de 13 años. Pudo ver lo que le deparaba el futuro. Su muerte la verdad es que no se sorprendió, pues lo sabía desde el principio, siempr lo supo.

Recordaba las palabras de su padre que ella era como un río 'El río da vida, nunca se seca, y es fuerte que con tan solo una llovizna se lleva todo a su paso'. ¿Desde cuando no veía a su padre? A si claro hace 2 años cuando le había dicho lo que pasaba

Veía con horror como masacraban a sus más fieles amigos, aquellos que daban la vida por ella y ahora eso hacían, morían uno a uno ¿Por que? ¿Porque se sacrificaban por ella? ¿Porque ahora que creían que ella los podía salvar? Aun recordaba cuando la creían un monstruo por ser diferente.

Irónico cierto, ahora tenía que matar a uno, no quería, siempre creia en las segundas oportunidades pero que más le tocaba, tenía que hacerlo y en el proceso morir también.

No se había fijado que uno de ellos venía a matarla, no estaba preparada para dar muerte a una vida, sus ojos se llenaron de temor, de pronto uno de sus amigos se metió en medio y recibió el golpe de la espada se le incrustó en el costado el abdomen. Ella abrió los ojos como platos, aquel hombre hirió al chico también se llevó una herida pero no del chico sino de ella y murió al instante

-Mu..Muo-tsu-Pronunció su nombre de el, en lágrimas, estaba llorando, de tristeza, de ira, de frustración, porq' no hizo nada para salvarlo, solo se quedo allí inmobil viendo como se sacrificó por ella.

Se acercó a el con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo-Perdoname

-Pri...princesa no derrame sus lágrimas por mi por favor-dijo el chico escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-no hables Muo-tsu-eñla le regaló una sonrisa reconfortante.

-No, princesa, yo se que este es el fin y ya no me queda tiempo-estaba mirando al cielo por favor prométeme que siempre será ese sol que admiramos-sonrio al ver el asentamiento de la mujer, nos volveremos a ver en otra vida princesa-y sin más que decir murió.

-Te lo prometo dijo entre sollozos ñ0000ella bajo la mirada, estaba furiosa, en ese momento no pensó en nadie, salió corriendo a matar al desgraciado que le arruinó la vida.

Un hombre venía hacia ella, ella agarro su katana y quedo inmobil "por su culpa abandone mi hogar, por su culpa tengo que dejar a la persona que más quiero, créeme que eso" pensó-¡JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARÉ¡-con ese grito y un movimiento de su espada dio muerte a aque hombre que venía hacia ella.

-A...Akane-miro uno de los chicos sorprendido por la astucia de ella, claro que no era la primera vez que lo demostraba, pero esta vez era diferente, podía ver el rencor en sus ojos, aquellos ojos que demostraban bondad pura, ahora era odio hacia aquel hombre con el que siempre soñaba y el le tocaba calmarla y sino se controlaba ella podía morir y eso no estaba en los planes, aunque ella pensará que era así, pero no era su momento y todos lo sabían memos ella.

Corrio para llegar a donde ella estaba, tuvo que defenderse de varios demonios. Cuando llegó ella estaba como en un letargo su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante la situación.

-AKANE! DESPIERTA!-le grito

Ella salio de su letargo-Ra...Ranma, que haces aquí?

-Como que, que hago aqui-le dijo furioso-acaso queres que te maten?

Ella se molesto-No te metas ranma esta es MI pelea ¿entendido? No quiero ver morir a alguien más! Y mucho menos a ti!

El se sorprendió ante esta palabras, caro que ella era de el y el de ella siempre lo han sido en cuerpo y alma, pero lo malo es que ninguno de los dos tenia esos recuerdos-acaso estas loca yo no quiero que mueras!-dijo más furioso que antes

-Como ya te dije no sacrificare a nadie más! Y si tengo que morir el morirá también. ¡Y si ya tengo que ir al infierno, jornada arrastrare conmigo! Tenlo por seguro que lo haré!

Sin más que decir, le dio un golpe en la en el estómago a Ranma u lo inmóviliso por unos minutos por el dolor-Creeme Ranma no quiero que tu o alguien más muera por mi culpa-sin más que decir le dio un beso en le mejilla y salió corriendo

-A...Akane...eres...u...una...¡TONTA!-dijo Ranma con algo de dificultad, un que lo último lo grito, se levantó como pudo, tenía que avisarles que el plan cambio, ahora había que determinan a la chica que iba dispuesta a morir, pero ella no sabia que todavía no era su hora.

.

.

.

Paro en seco, lo vio aquel demonio que se vanagloriaba por hacer si firma a los demás. Ya estaba cansada tenía que hacer algo para acabar definitivamente con el, pero al parecer la ira el odio era mayor y no pudo controlar dejar llevarse por sus sentimientos, aunque sabia que eso no fue lo que le enseñaron a etrenarla, pero ya no había vuelta atras

Corrió empuñando aquella arma que desde muy pequeña la enseñaron a usar y se la encajó a un costado de su tórax, sonrió al haber logrado su cometido.

-Ahora si me la pagarás todas y cada una de ella desgraciado-dijo llena de furia, de odio, de dolor. Aquel hombre hizo una mueca de dolor y eso hizo que ella sonreirá más, pero la risa, no, mejor dicho la carcajada de ese demonio la desencajo.

-niña estúpida-dijo el demonio-crees que con una simple cortada me destrozaras, esto no es como aquella ves, idiota

Akane abrió los ojos impresionada de aquel demonio, lo siguiente que vio fue como su katana se partía en dos, se separó de aquel demonio de un brinco, todavía con lo que quedaba de su arma en la mano, comentó a dar puñetazos, patadas y las técnicas que le habían enseñado, pero nada funcionaba, se dejó llevar por el pánico, que no sintió el golpe que le dio su enemigo.

-Como fue que dijo tu hermana antes de morir-la tomo por los cabellos y la alzó-ah ya me acorde-la tomo del cuello y la acercó a el, apretando poco a poco su cuello afixiandola-que "si todavía había un rayo de esperanza, todo el mal de este mundo se erradicara"-y la arrojó contra una piedr.

Akane se retorció del dolor-"co...como es posible-penso-mi...mi familia confiaba en mi y le falle"-se trato de levantar y toco un poco de sangre, se levantó, pero ya su enemigo estaba encima de ella, de sus manos salieron feroces garras y se las clave en su vientre la saco de su vientre.

-vaya, luz de esperanza, fuiste elegida-se burló, justo cuando le iba a clavaron las garras a su cuello para darle el golpe final, una ráfaga de energía lo alejaron de ella

-Aléjate de ella, no te atrevas a tocarla-dijo un chico con una palometa en la cabeza

-Ri...Riouga...por...por...favor...no-dijo tosiendo un poco de sangre, estaba en el suelo viendo a su amigo pelear con el dominio, las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse. Se volteo con dificultad para quedar boca arriba, se llevó ka mano al lugar de la herid.

Sintió como dos personas se ponían a su lado, pero no veía nada, no escuchaba nada.

-Akane, escúchame, tenemos un plan-dijo una de las personas-solo recuerda que este no es el fin

-si Akane-dijo la otra voz-tu ser una chica violenta y fuerte, tu eres el río, tu solo recordar eso y que es tu deber buscarnos a los cuatros, tu mantener promesa de salvarnos

Akane las miraba y no las miraba, las chicas entrelazaron sus manos cerraron sus ojos y una luz cálida rodeo a Akane, la cual solo quería dormir, de pronto unas garras atravesaron en cuerpo de una de las chicas, quien miro a Akane y le susurro algo intendible

A la otra chica la agarro por el cuello-nos...ve...veremos...e...en o...otra...vida...a...alte...altez...-no termino dedecir por que ya había espirado su último aliento.

-"porque no los pude proteger"-pensó-"ese era mi deber"-miro lentamente cada uno de los cuerpos de sus amigos, hasta que llegó a Riouga, sus ojos la miraba mientras este agonizaba lentamente y le dijo antes de morir, lo mismo que dijo una de las chicas.

-nunca nos olvides y recuerdanos...

Ella quería llorar, gritar, se sentía una inútil,pero en esos momentos su estado de ensoñacion era mayor volvió su vista al frente, ese hombre se acerco a ella, con una risa desagradable, llena de máldad y regocijo, como si es la mundo fuera de él

-vaya, elegida, es una lástima de que tu tan hermosa vayas a morir-suspuro con resignación fingida-si me hubieras hecho caso desde el principio, creme que esto No pasaría-alzo sus manos mostrando sus garras y fue en dirección a su cuerpo.

Ella espero el golpe, más este nunca llegó, estaba en un campo de fuerza, nada la podía lastimar o tocar, fue entonces cuando lo vio, la lo resonancia que siempre amo, aquella que estuvo siempre a su lado desde el principio de su odisea.

-Aléjate de ella! Desgraciado!-vocifero aquel hombre que corría en su dirección y le lanzó una ráfaga de fuego en dirección a aquel demonio dejándolo inconsciente por un segundo minutos y con rapidez se hacerlo a ella, la alzo y la abrazo, uns cuantas lágrimas se le escaparon recomiendo su mejillas.

-"Ra...Ranma"-penso ella todavía en su trance

-mi princesa, jamás me olvides y cuando nos veamos de nuevo recuerdeme-tomo el rostro inexpresivo de aquella mujer y la beso con tanto amor y cariño que se le puede trasmitir a una persona, la recostó en el suelo-nos vemos en otra vida, mi princesa marimacho-le sonrió

Ella poco a poco iba ser ando los ojos fue cuando vio lo que paso, aquel demonios le arrebato la vida antes de caer al suelo como si fuera un trapo y así aquellos hombres parecían estar muertos

Ella solo vio y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos y una luz se desprendía de su cuerpo, cerró por completo los ojos, recordando las palabras de sus amigos

-En otra vida...

Continuara...

**Holaaaa! :) **

**Este es mi primer fic, por favor no sian malitos que me pongo triste ToT Nah, mentira **

**Bueno, si les gusto bien y si no también dejen su review si quieren (pd:acepto sugerencias ;D) **

**Pd: tratare de subir los capítulos cada viernes (si es que me acuerdo) **

**Alert spoiler: Ranma al igual que Aksne sufren de una maldición. Aksne habla más de un idioma y y puede hacer distintas transformaciones a voluntad **


End file.
